


Va et vient

by Laura_Dona (Dona_Laura)



Series: Pour aller plus loin [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Français | French, Goodbyes, Romance, Shower Sex, Teasing, pourquoi ya rien en français sur MassEffect?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dona_Laura/pseuds/Laura_Dona
Summary: Traductions des one-shots déjà postés en anglais.





	1. Détente

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a vraiment pas grand-chose sur MassEffect Andromeda en français, et je trouve ça un peu nul... Donc voilà.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder décide de prendre du bon temps avec son équipe sur Kadara, histoire de relâcher la pression avant de retourner combattre les kerts...

Les portes du Tartarus s’ouvrent devant eux, et ils se retrouvent immédiatement plongés dans la cacophonie assourdissante des basses qui font vibrer leurs entrailles. Gil et Suvi, qui ne sont encore jamais entrés dans le bar le plus malfamé de tout Kadara, ouvrent de grands yeux, pendant que Peebee et Vétra poussent une exclamation ravie en voyant la masse de gens amassés dans l’antre obscure. La nuit est déjà bien avancée et l’ambiance surchauffée, et toute l’équipe de la pionnière est dans un stade suffisamment alcoolisé que pour pouvoir se fondre dans la foule sans se faire remarquer.

Ryder les suit alors que leur groupe se dirige vers le bar pour commander à boire. Elle sourit en songeant que c’est exactement ce qu’elle voulait leur offrir, une bonne soirée de détente entre amis loin des soucis du Nexus et de l’Initiative. Elle-même en a bien besoin, et elle sait que ses coéquipiers profitent de ce moment de répit autant qu’elle. Seuls Kalo et Cora ont refusé de les accompagner, prétextant qu’il valait mieux toujours garder quelqu’un à bord du vaisseau, au cas où. Tant pis pour eux, songe-t-elle, de toute façon vu l’humeur de la chasseresse dès qu’il s’agit de faire la fête, c’est sans doute mieux ainsi. Avec ses regards réprobateurs, elle aurait sans doute gâché tout le fun de la soirée. Jaal n’était sans doute pas très chaud non plus pour une plongée dans la vie nocturne de Port-Kadara, mais il a tout de même accepté de les suivre, en promettant de bien se tenir.

Ils ont commencé la soirée au Chant de Kralla, où Drack les attendait déjà depuis un petit temps à en juger par la note qu’Umi lui a transmis avant leur départ. Sara avait donné à tous la consigne de porter des habits civils, sans aucun badge de l’Initiative qui risquerait de leur attirer des ennuis. Elle sait bien qu’il est toujours difficile de passer inaperçu quand on est accompagné d’un krogan, mais au moins ainsi leur groupe est plus discret. Et effectivement, personne n’est venu les embêter jusqu’ici. Elle n’a même pas entendu murmurer sur son passage « Tiens regarde, voilà la pionnière », ce qui est plutôt bon signe.  

Sara a payé la première tournée, bien sûr, et dès le deuxième verre elle a tout de suite commencé à se sentir mieux. Elle commençait à peine à se relâcher quand Drack a failli démarrer une autre bagarre de comptoir. Sans l’intervention rapide de Liam, les choses auraient pu dégénérer. Mais elle ne peut pas blâmer le vieux krogan de s’être laissé aller ; elle-même espère bien pouvoir s’octroyer une petite pause personnelle avant de repartir de Kadara, et ce n’est pas sans arrière-pensée qu’elle a proposé au bout de quelques tournées d’aller manger un bout, avant de finir la soirée au Tartarus tous ensemble. Ce qu’elle n’a pas dit, mais qu’elle pensait très fort, c’est qu’elle aurait peut-être aussi la chance de croiser son beau et énigmatique contrebandier. Voire plus…

Elle s’attendait à des réticences, mais Peebee et Gil ont tout de suite acquiescé, disant qu’ils mouraient de faim et qu’ils avaient envie de danser. Puis Gil lui a fait un énorme clin d’œil pas discret du tout, montrant qu’il n’était pas dupe. Et Sara a éclaté de rire, heureuse de voir à quel point elle pouvait compter sur ses amis. Même s’ils ne perdent jamais une occasion de la charrier, ils couvrent toujours ses arrières, quelle que soit la situation.

 

Elle n’est pas revenue sur Kadara depuis la soirée de Sloane, il y a déjà trois semaines. Comme à chaque fois qu’elle repense aux baisers qu’elle a échangé ce soir-là avec Reyes, un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de lever les yeux vers l’étage alors qu’elle traverse le Tartarus pour rejoindre ses amis au bar, mais elle ne reconnait pas son visage dans la foule. Elle s’interdit d’être déçue ; après tout, elle est là aussi pour passer du temps avec ses amis, et la nuit ne fait que commencer. Reyes sait qu’elle est sur Kadara, elle l’a prévenu avant même que le Tempête se pose. Et s’il pense ne fut-ce qu’une partie de tout ce qu’il lui a écrit dans les nombreux emails qu’ils se sont échangés ces dernières semaines, il fera une apparition avant la fin de la nuit.

Le patron, Kian est derrière le bar et il accueille son arrivée avec un sourire :

« Alors pionnière, on vient s’encanailler dans les Bas-Fonds ? Je suis ravi que voir que tu as amené tes amis avec toi. »

Il pose son regard sur Gil, en train de distribuer les cocktails qu’il vient de commander. Du coin de l’œil, Sara voit Jaal faire la grimace en reniflant le contenu de son verre. Elle lui donne un coup de coude d’avertissement puis se tourne vers le barman, pour lui répondre malicieusement :

« Tu cherches à renouveler ta clientèle, Kian ? Laisse-moi te présenter Gil Brodie, l’ingénieur le plus doué de ses mains de toute la galaxie. »

Gil rougit soudainement comme un écolier, mais Kian n’est absolument pas décontenancé.

« Votre présence à tous illumine mon humble bar. La première tournée est pour moi », dit-il en refusant les crédits que Gil lui tend. 

 

Sara se détourne d’eux pour les laisser discuter tranquillement, et se rapproche de Peebee. Elle sent les trépidations qui agitent son amie, dont le pied s’agite en rythme avec la musique. Sara reconnait que le tremblement des basses, lourdes et puissantes, commence à la démanger elle aussi de l’intérieur. La salle n’est éclairée que par les lumières rouges et mauves des spots au plafond, qui laissent apercevoir une foule de visages inconnus et hébétés sur la piste de danse, baignée dans une atmosphère pourpre. Derrière eux, les murs ont été percés de barreaux et des strip-teaseurs de toutes races et sexes se déhanchent lascivement dans leur cage. Dans les coins les plus obscurs, elle voit des couples se rapprocher en profitant de la relative intimité offerte par les ombres dansantes. L’atmosphère est chargée de l’odeur d’alcool, de fumée, et de relents de sueur rance. « Un endroit parfait pour faire la fête incognito jusqu’au petit matin », songe-t-elle avec plaisir. Elle vide son verre d’un trait, et prenant son amie par la main, elle l’entraine sur la piste de danse.

\---------------------------------

Reyes sent son impatience monter. Il a passé tout le début de la soirée à essayer de se concentrer sur son travail, isolé dans sa chambre privée du Tartarus. Mais ses pensées reviennent sans cesse vers la pionnière, et il guette chaque rapport de ses agents détaillant ses activités.

_Le Tempête s’est posé, patron._

Une heure plus tard : _La pionnière et son équipe quittent le Tempête._

Encore plus tard : _Le krogan a failli tuer un de nos agents au Chant de Kralla._

Puis : _La pionnière et ses amis quittent le bar._

_Ils mangent tous ensemble._

 

Reyes s’impatiente. Il ferme les yeux et sent sa frustration croître. Il n’avait pas du tout prévu… et bien, il n’avait pas prévu tout _ça_. Il était curieux de rencontrer la pionnière, bien sûr, il avait entendu parler comme tout le monde de ses exploits et tout Kadara s’agitait à la nouvelle de sa venue proche. Mais en voyant Ryder… elle n’est absolument pas ce à quoi il s’attendait. Dès leur première rencontre, elle l’a déstabilisé par son entrain et son rire communicatif. Et par sa volonté inébranlable. Il a tout de suite su qu’ils allaient bien s’entendre. Il avait à peine formulé cette pensée à voix haute devant elle, qu’il s’était demandé ce qui lui avait pris. Ce n’était définitivement pas prévu au programme.

 

_Chef, ils descendent dans les Bas-Fonds._

Reyes met définitivement de côté le datapad qu’il triture sans lire depuis un bon moment. L’anticipation fait monter un sourire sur ses lèvres et il sent ses mains devenir moites. Il se recoiffe rapidement devant la glace en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Si quelqu’un l’observait à ce moment précis, sa nervosité serait évidente. Mais Reyes inspire profondément et s’adresse à lui-même son sourire le plus ravageur dans le miroir, et ses yeux se mettent à briller d’un éclat sauvage alors qu’il imagine Ryder en train de franchir les portes du Tartarus, de le chercher en vain du regard. Toute trace de trouble a disparu de son visage, et il se demande si elle va venir le chercher directement, ou si elle va l’attendre au bar. Comme elle est avec ses amis, il penche plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Un message sur son omnitool lui confirme rapidement ses soupçons : _Ils ont pris un verre et elle se dirige vers la piste de danse._ Reyes jette un dernier regard à son reflet, et, satisfait, il sort de sa chambre. Ryder en train de danser est un spectacle qu’il ne voudrait manquer pour rien au monde.

Il se penche sur la balustrade de l’étage, ses yeux parcourant la masse uniforme qui s’agite à ses pieds. Son inquiétude grandit à nouveau quand il ne l’aperçoit pas tout de suite ; scannant à nouveau la pièce du regard, il finit par la reconnaitre. Elle ne porte pas ses vêtements de l’Initiative pour une fois, et il sent son ventre se contracter en remarquant qu’elle porte un jean moulant et un petit top noir dont l’échancrure flatte ses formes généreuses. C’est la première fois qu’il la voit habillée ainsi, en civil, et elle est vraiment magnifique. Elle danse avec son amie asari dont il a oublié le nom, et il est évident qu’elles passent toutes les deux un très bon moment. Ryder sourit de toutes ses dents et elle semble vraiment profiter du moment. Elles se déhanchent toutes les deux comme des folles, insensibles aux regards des danseurs autour d’elles, se penchant tour à tour l’une vers l’autre dans une parodie de parade amoureuse. Un homme tente une approche, il saisit la pionnière par l’épaule et essaie de lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille. Mais elle se détourne immédiatement en secouant la tête et l’ignore complètement, reprenant son jeu avec l’asari. Quand la chanson se termine, elles finissent essoufflées dans les bras l’une de l’autre, riant aux éclats.

Reyes ne peut s’empêcher de sourire alors qu’il la regarde s’amuser. Il voit que d’autres de ses compagnons les rejoignent à présent sur la piste de danse : Liam, la turienne Vétra, l’angara dont il a aussi oublié le nom, et deux autres humains, une femme et un homme. Il n’a encore jamais vu ce dernier, mais Ryder le connait certainement très bien, vu la façon dont il attrape sa hanche avant de lui glisser un verre dans la main. Un frisson parcourt Reyes et il se demande brièvement si cela pourrait être de la jalousie… avant de repousser cette idée et de commencer à descendre les escaliers pour se diriger vers le bar, où Kian l’attend en souriant. Il s’accoude au comptoir et prend le verre que le barman lui tend, le remerciant d’un geste de la tête. Il sirote son whisky sans rien dire et reporte ses yeux sur Ryder et ses amis, qui dansent tous ensemble.

\---------------------------------

Sara se sent vraiment détendue, presque heureuse. Ça lui fait un bien fou de voir ses amis en train de s’amuser autant qu’elle, et soudainement tous ses soucis lui paraissent lointains et beaucoup moins importants qu’il y a quelques heures. C’est la première fois qu’ils s’échappent ainsi du vaisseau pour profiter d’une soirée ensemble. Au-delà du rôle que chacun d’entre eux tient dans son équipe, fidèles au poste, elle a appris ces derniers mois à les connaitre et à vraiment les apprécier de manière individuelle. Elle sait qu’elle n’aurait rien pu accomplir sans eux, et une bouffée de fierté empli son cœur quand elle pense qu’ils ont tous choisi de la suivre, elle, parce qu’ils ont confiance en elle.

Elle lève haut le verre que Gil lui a apporté, et trinque bruyamment avec ses amis.

« À Andromède, à la découverte, et aux amis ! » s’exclame-t-elle.

Ses amis lui répondent d’un seul cri et leurs verres s’entrechoquent. Peebee s’approche d’elle avec un sourire, et indiquant la direction du bar d’un signe du menton, lui murmure :

« Et au bellâtre qui te dévore du regard, pionnière… »

Sara se retourne et avale brusquement sa salive quand ses yeux se posent sur Reyes, accoudé au comptoir. Il la regarde avec intensité, et elle sent son cœur manquer un battement en voyant combien il est beau, avec ses cheveux noirs et épais impeccablement coiffés et son petit sourire en coin qui lui a tant manqué ces dernières semaines. Sans réfléchir, ni s’arrêter de danser, elle se dirige vers lui. Elle mordille le bord de son verre quand elle le voit se redresser et venir à sa rencontre, son sourire si parfait s’élargissant à chaque pas qui les rapproche. Quand il est suffisamment proche, elle tend instinctivement le bras vers l’avant, le saisissant par la ceinture pour l’attirer jusqu’à elle dans un mouvement langoureux.

\---------------------------------

Reyes tressaille au contact des doigts chauds qui se glissent sous sa ceinture et trouvent leur chemin jusqu’à la peau de son ventre, l’attirant délicieusement contre le corps parfumé et ardent de Ryder. Il cède à son étreinte et l’embrasse délicatement sur la joue pour la saluer, ses mains effleurant son épaule et sa taille. Puis il rompt presque tout de suite le contact, embarrassé par tous les regards qu’il sent soudainement posés sur eux.

« Pionnière, tu es soule ? » lui demande-t-il dans un souffle. Il peut sentir l’alcool sur elle, et la chaleur que la danse a provoqué sur son corps. Cette combinaison à elle seule est enivrante.

Elle se rapproche de lui en riant : « Pas assez à mon goût. Mais déjà trop que pour pouvoir résister à l’envie de me coller contre toi… »

Incapable de combattre plus longtemps l’attrait de sa chair, il l’entraine un peu plus loin, vers les tables au bord de la piste, là où les projecteurs sembleront un peu moins braqués sur eux. Ryder rit de sa réaction, mais elle se laisse faire et le suit sans protester.

« Tu es très belle ce soir, Ryder », lui lance-t-il suavement. « Et tu danses divinement bien », ajoute-t-il en plissant les yeux.

« Tu as vu ça ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n’avais pas pris le temps de m’amuser que j’avais peur d’avoir oublié comment faire. » Elle lui lance un sourire coquin, heureuse du compliment.

« Mmm… ça semblait pourtant très naturel vu du dessus. » Il prend le temps de boire une longue gorgée pour mieux la contempler. « Et si je me rappelle bien, la dernière soirée que tu as passée sur Kadara s’est plutôt bien terminée, non ? »

Elle fait une pause avant de lui répondre avec un petit clin d’œil :

« La dernière partie était effectivement pas mal, mais j’ai passé tout le début de la soirée à chercher quelqu’un pour danser avec moi… »

Il s’esclaffe à sa boutade. Il aime la vivacité de son esprit, la façon dont elle se laisse rarement décontenancer par ses insinuations. Il a déjà pu tester la rapidité de sa répartie, et elle est aussi douée que lui à ce petit jeu-là. Il n’est encore jamais parvenu à totalement la déstabiliser, malgré ses tentatives de plus en plus poussées, ni à la faire rougir d’ailleurs. Il ne s’en lasse pas.

Non, ce n’était définitivement pas prévu au programme du Charlatan de se laisser ainsi séduire. _Mais après tout, quel mal y a-t-il à se faire du bien ?_ glisse une petite voix dans sa tête…

\---------------------------------

Sara contemple brièvement le fond de son verre, qu’elle a vidé sans s’en rendre compte. Reyes n’a pas tort, elle est effectivement un petit peu soule. Mais c’est exactement ce dont elle avait envie et besoin, donc elle s’en fiche.

Elle entend que la musique change de registre et elle reconnait le titre de la chanson que Kian vient de mettre. Il a donc bien reçu les fichiers qu’elle lui a transmis lors de sa dernière visite et cette petite attention la fait glousser. Elle entend ses amis hurler eux aussi leur approbation derrière elle, heureux de passer d’un rythme lascif et lourd à un tempo plus léger et festif, aux accents presque hispaniques. Elle sent subitement que le démon de la danse la saisit à nouveau. Posant son regard sur Reyes, elle décide de le mettre un peu à l’épreuve. Avec un sourire espiègle, elle commence à s’éloigner de lui en ondulant, lui faisant signe avec un doigt de venir la rejoindre. Elle surprend un curieux mélange de surprise et d’envie dans ses yeux rieurs, mais il secoue doucement la tête en signe de négation.

Elle n’est pas prête à abandonner aussi facilement. Elle lui adresse une petite moue triste en revenant le chercher, feignant une déception exagérée.

« Ma tenue n’est vraiment pas appropriée pour une danse torride, Ryder », grimace-t-il en désignant l’armure légère qu’il porte comme à l’accoutumée.

Sara se colle à lui sans réfléchir, féline, et susurre :

« Je n’aurais jamais cru que Reyes Vidal était du genre à avoir peur de se salir un peu… »

Il fronce les sourcils et elle voit une ombre passer sur son visage.

« Ou alors, tu as peut-être juste peur de ne pas arriver à me suivre ? » Elle le défie du regard, diabolique.

\---------------------------------

Il a brusquement l’impression d’être testé ; et même s’il doit reconnaitre que la proposition est très tentante, les sous-entendus contenus dans son défi réveillent un peu trop les démons du Charlatan qui sommeillent en lui. Sa gorge s’est subitement asséchée quand elle a collé son corps contre le sien. Un grognement s’échappe de sa bouche avant qu’il ait pu le retenir, et il sait que ses yeux sont devenus noirs et perçants. Mais sa décision est déjà prise, depuis longtemps lui semble-t-il. Il vide le reste de son verre d’un trait et, rivant ses yeux à ceux de la pionnière, il dézippe le blaser de son armure. Il autorise ses lèvres à se plier en un petit sourire narquois avant d’enlever sa veste, qu’il jette négligemment sur la table derrière eux.

D’un geste sûr et autoritaire, il la saisit par la taille et la soulevant avec facilité dans les airs, il l’entraine jusqu’au centre de la piste de danse, ravi des petits cris réjouis qu’elle glisse dans son oreille. Dès le moment où il la repose par terre, elle se remet à danser en bougeant ses hanches tout contre lui. Il laisse d’abord ses mains sur sa taille et penche un peu la tête pour mieux la voir se déhancher autour de lui. Puis il glisse une jambe entre ses cuisses, et elle encercle son cou de ses bras. Son corps réagit par automatisme et il s’adapte naturellement au balancier que Ryder imprime en lui à chacun de ses mouvements. Toute malice a disparu des yeux verts fixés sur lui, qui flamboient maintenant d’un autre éclat. Reyes y lit à présent une séduction à peine dissimulée derrière la concentration qu’elle met dans sa danse. Toute ronde et suave contre lui, il peut sentir chaque courbe de son corps. Sa cuisse galbée qui titille son entrejambe quand elle remonte un peu trop. Sa gorge brillante sous les spots quand elle penche la tête en arrière pour respirer. Il doit résister de toutes ses forces à l’envie de la mordre à l’endroit où bat son pouls, juste à la naissance de son cou. Sa peau est ferme sous ses doigts, et même au travers du tissu il sent la douceur pleine de promesses de ses muscles. Elle danse parfaitement calée sur la musique et il découvre un réel plaisir à se laisser guider par ses ondulations expertes et gracieuses.

Inspirant profondément la fragrance qui s’échappe de l’union de leurs deux corps, il oublie instantanément tout ce qui les entoure. Sa main sur sa taille la presse encore plus près de lui, et il sent ses seins frotter sur son torse alors qu’il aventure son autre main plus bas, incapable de résister à la tentation de palper ses fesses rebondies qui gigotent toujours en rythme.

\---------------------------------

Elle ne s’attendait pas spécialement à ce qu’il soit maladroit, mais elle ne s’attendait certainement pas à ce qu’il soit aussi bon danseur. Il est réceptif à chacun de ses mouvements, et elle est obligée d’admettre qu’ils s’accordent parfaitement. Elle sent qu’ils ne font plus qu’un et qu’ils respirent d’un même souffle. L’attraction de leurs corps crépite tout autour d’eux, et elle se sent bien plus ivre de lui que de l’alcool qu’elle a ingurgité. Elle a l’impression qu’une réaction chimique gravite dans les quelques centimètres qui les séparent encore. Elle détache une des mains du cou de Reyes pour venir la poser sur sa poitrine, tendant son t-shirt blanc sur sa musculature rassurante et déjà moite d’efforts. Elle voit bien au regard affamé de Reyes qu’il ne se préoccupe plus du tout de ce qui les entoure, totalement absorbé par l’effet qu’elle produit sur lui.

Un effet réciproque. Elle a l’impression qu’ils n’ont pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Et mieux encore, même leurs silences sont une source de plaisir. L’intensité du moment de complicité qu’ils partagent menace de l’engloutir et de lui faire perdre la raison, mais elle lutte pour rester lucide. La main de Reyes vient pincer agréablement ses fesses et elle ne peut retenir un petit piaulement de satisfaction, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. La tentation de sa bouche pèse trop fort sur elle, alors elle s’écarte d’un bond et fait demi-tour, plaçant son cul à quelques centimètres de Reyes et posant sa tête en arrière, sur son torse. Elle le sent avaler sèchement sa salive alors qu’il l’entoure de ses bras et que ses lèvres effleurent la base de son cou, murmurant des mots qui se noient dans la musique. Au travers de ses yeux mi-clos, elle aperçoit Peebee qui lui adresse un énorme sourire en levant les deux pouces. Sara éclate de rire, un rire profond et joyeux qui monte du fond de son ventre et se répercute contre la cage thoracique de Reyes.

Sara se laisse complètement aller contre son corps, et ne résiste plus quand il la retourne face à lui. Il s’empare de sa bouche dans un élan impérieux qu’elle n’aurait de toute façon pas eu la force de refuser. Il l’embrasse furieusement, sa langue se frayant un passage entre ses lèvres avides de lui. Son baiser l’emporte dans une vague de chaleur et de désir, et elle le laisse clamer la propriété de son corps alors que ses mains la parcourent de haut en bas, et qu’elle lui rend chacune de ses caresses en enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau de son dos et dans ses cheveux.

Elle est hébétée et étourdie quand il la relâche finalement pour reprendre son souffle, longtemps après la fin de la chanson. Son cœur pulse dans sa poitrine sous la puissance de leur étreinte, faisant écho à celui de Reyes. Elle se sent aussi légère qu’une petite bulle en apesanteur.

\---------------------------------

Il combat le bourdonnement du désir qui monte en lui et la laisse s’éloigner à regret, encore tout émoustillé par le baiser qu'ils viennent d'échanger. Le tremblement de son rire résonne encore dans sa poitrine, et il peut sentir la fracture que ce son cristallin a provoqué dans son cœur. Ses yeux ont retrouvé leur couleur naturelle, et sa respiration reprend peu à peu un rythme normal. À ce moment précis, il _sait_ enfin ce qu’il a refusé d’admettre depuis plusieurs semaines : que, d’une manière ou d’une autre, il est désormais lié à la pionnière. Que c’était inévitable. Et bizarrement, cette idée ne le dérange pas le moins du monde.

Il la laisse le tirer par la main vers ses amis, regroupés autour d’une table dans un coin. Elle le présente à tout le monde :

« Tu connais déjà Liam et Vétra… et Drack, qui fait certainement la tête parce qu’on ne sert pas de ryncol ici. » Le krogan leur adresse un grognement désapprobateur. « Et voici Suvi, Peebee, Jaal, et Gil. »

Reyes les salue en essayant de maintenir un sourire neutre sur son visage, mais il n’y parvient qu’avec difficulté, la sensation de la main de Ryder dans la sienne occupant le premier plan de ses pensées. Elle se glisse sur la banquette et pousse ses coéquipiers pour lui faire de la place. Quand il s’assied, il sent Ryder se lover contre lui, et il passe un bras autour de ses épaules. De sa main libre, il fait signe à Kian de leur servir une tournée. Il se sent un peu mal à l’aise devant les regards inquisiteurs qui sont fixés sur lui, mais il se sent mieux dès qu’il se retrouve avec un verre de whisky à la main et il se met à observer à son tour les compagnons de la pionnière.

L’ambiance se relâche dès qu’ils ont trinqué tous ensemble. L’asari, Peebee, est la seule à le remercier pour le verre en lui adressant un sourire radieux. Il a la nette impression que Liam les regarde d’un air un peu contrarié, mais Gil, au contraire, semble tout aussi heureux que Peebee de le voir aussi proche de Ryder. Les autres l’ignorent, ou font de leur mieux pour essayer ; seul l’angara y parvient réellement. Mais ils rigolent tous et Reyes sent l’affection qu’ils portent tous à leur pionnière, même le vieux krogan derrière ses airs de tueur blasé. Et il ne les comprend que trop bien. Ryder a cet effet sur les gens, il l’a déjà constaté : elle les attire et les regroupe autour d’elle, sans efforts. Il ne sait pas si c’est dû à la flamme qui couve dans son regard, ou à l’électricité qui semble parcourir son corps en permanence. Il sait en tout cas qu’il est personnellement très sensible aux deux. Et il n’a aucun doute sur le fait que si quelqu’un est bien capable de sauver toute l’humanité, ça ne peut être qu’elle.

Il écoute d’une oreille distraite leur conversation, qui se résume principalement à des vannes bien placées, montrant par-là la connivence qui s’est établie dans leur petit groupe. Il croise souvent le regard de Ryder, et il se repaît de la complicité muette de ces échanges. Le temps file à toute vitesse car il voit bientôt Liam se lever, s’étirer, et proposer à ses amis d’aller se coucher. Ils s’exécutent tous, les laissant seuls, Ryder et lui.

Elle le regarde tendrement et lui dépose un baiser chaste sur les lèvres avec un petit sourire.

« Je vais aller remercier Kian pour la musique, et je ferai mieux de partir aussi. J’ai une journée chargée demain. »

Il lève un sourcil sceptique qui la fait rire. Elle hésite un peu avant d’en dire plus :

« Kaetus a repéré la présence de kerts dans les Badlands. Ça promet d’être une vraie partie de plaisir. Mais crois-moi, j’aurais préféré rester pour profiter encore de toi. Demain, peut-être ? Peut-être qu’on pourrait prévoir quelque chose de plus… privé ?»

« Ça peut tout à fait s’arranger, Ryder… Tiens-moi au courant. »

Il n’insiste pas plus et se lève, malgré sa déception.

« Je t’accompagne jusqu’au bar », répond-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas surprise… »

Il ne réagit pas à sa petite pique et se contente de la suivre, un peu songeur. Elle serre la main du barman à travers les barreaux de protection, et Reyes entend ses amis l’appeler à grands cris depuis l’entrée du Tartarus.

« Bon, cette fois-ci je dois vraiment y aller. Bonne nuit, beau gosse ! » lance-t-elle en s’éloignant avec un signe de la main dans la direction de Kian.

Puis son regard se pose sur Reyes avec insistance, et elle ajoute malicieusement :

« À toi aussi, Reyes… »

Et elle éclate de rire en courant rejoindre ses amis, sentant le regard des deux hommes dans son dos.

 

Kian se retourne vers son ami :

« C’est une sacrée nana que tu t’es dégoté là, Reyes. »

Accoudé au comptoir, Reyes la suit des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse derrière la porte. Il soupire.

« Je sais, Kian, je sais… C’est un sacré numéro. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiré par la magnifique chanson "On Mercury" des Red Hot Chili Peppers


	2. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Ryder a une idée, Reyes l'exécute avec plaisir.

Sara sourit à Keri, mais au fond d’elle-même, elle souhaite plus que tout que la journaliste arrête enfin de lui poser toutes ces questions. Elle a déjà vidé deux verres, mais en commande tout de même un troisième pendant que la reporter continue de lui rabattre les oreilles à propos de l’avant-poste sur Voeld.

La serveuse asari qui lui apporte son verre doit avoir senti la migraine qui l’envahit peu à peu, car elle refuse les crédits de la pionnière avec un regard plein de pitié et lui murmure discrètement : « On dirait que vous en avez besoin. »

Sara la remercie d’un geste de la tête, et jette un œil autour d’elle. En cette fin d’après-midi, le Vortex est encore désert, mis à part Liam qui est accoudé au bar, à son endroit habituel. Il lève son verre dans sa direction quand il croise son regard.

« Pionnière ? »

Ryder se rend subitement compte qu’elle n’a pas écouté la dernière question que Keri vient de lui poser.

« Je suis désolée, Keri. J’étais distraite. Vous disiez… ? »

La journaliste ne semble pas s’offusquer. « Il ne me reste plus que quelques questions, et je vous laisse tranquille. Je me demandais simplement, à un niveau plus personnel, comment faites-vous pour tenir le coup malgré tout ce qui est arrivé depuis que vous vous êtes réveillée dans Héléus ? »

« Le seul moyen que je connaisse, c’est de rester concentré sur ce qui compte vraiment. Et de continuer à se battre. L’heure n’est pas encore venue de s’apitoyer sur notre sort, ou de pleurer nos morts. Tout ce qui compte, c’est notre peuple. »

« Tout cela doit représenter un lourd fardeau, tout de même. Comment faites-vous pour vous détendre entre deux missions ? »

 _C’est une très bonne question_ , pense Sara. Le visage de Reyes apparait brusquement dans son esprit, et un sourire fend son visage lorsqu’elle se souvient de la première nuit qu’ils ont passé ensemble, juste après avoir aidé Kaetus et Sloane à vaincre un groupe de kerts sur Kadara, il y a de cela trois semaines. _Par contre, je ne peux pas vraiment parler de ça à Keri..._

« Je me repose sur les gens qui comptent pour moi. Et j’essaie de passer autant de temps que possible avec eux, cela m’aide beaucoup. » C’est une réponse facile, soit, mais elle vaut pourtant bien mieux que la vérité.

Keri a l’air satisfaite, et range l’omnitool avec lequel elle enregistrait la conversation.

« Merci, Ryder. Est-ce que… vous auriez le temps pour un autre verre ? Entre amies, je veux dire. » L’asari semble subitement un peu nerveuse, et Sara se demande pourquoi. Mais elle secoue la tête, et lui répond en montrant le verre a moitié vide devant elle : « Il ne vaut mieux pas. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, j’ai un coup de fil à passer. »

Elle tente de se maitriser et s’empêche de courir en quittant le Vortex, faisant juste un rapide signe de la main à Liam en passant devant lui. Elle traverse la baie d’amarrage d’un pas pressé et monte dans le Tempête. Elle se dirige immédiatement vers ses quartiers personnels, sans prendre le temps de saluer les membres de son équipage.

Aussitôt que la porte est refermée derrière elle, elle demande à SAM d’appeler Reyes sur son canal privé. Il décroche immédiatement.

« Ryder ! C’est toujours une bonne surprise. »

« Est-ce que je dérange ? »

« Pas du tout. Je suis tout à toi. »

 _Qu’est-ce que cette voix sexy m’a manquée_ , pense-t-elle. Elle sait qu’il peut entendre le sourire dans sa voix lorsqu’elle lui répond : « C’est bon à savoir, Reyes. Il s’avère que j’ai effectivement une surprise pour toi… »

« Vraiment ? » Elle sent à son intonation qu’elle a réussi à attirer son attention. « Tu reviens sur Kadara ? »

« Non, je suis toujours coincée sur le Nexus. Pour une succession d’interminables réunions, des interviews, d’autres réunions, et encore d’autres interviews… sans parler de l’énorme tas de paperasse à n’en plus finir qui m’attend toujours. »

« C’est une honte, Ryder. Une femme comme toi ne devrait pas passer ses journées derrière un bureau. »

« Tu lis dans mes pensées. Et c’est là que tu interviens. Il te faudrait combien de temps pour venir jusqu’au Nexus ? »

Il semble surpris. « … J’ai comme l’impression que tu mijotes quelque chose… »

« Eh bien, j’ai eu une idée. Étant donné que je ne peux pas m’absenter pour échapper à mes responsabilités, j’ai pensé que tu serais peut-être d’accord de me kidnapper juste pour une nuit à bord de ta navette. Totalement à l’encontre de ma volonté, bien entendu. »

Elle sourit en l’entendant réfléchir à ce qu’elle vient de dire, et elle commence à retirer ses vêtements.

« Si je comprends bien, tu veux que je me pose illégalement sur le Nexus, que je t’enlève pour la nuit et que je te dépose au matin, comme si tu n’étais jamais partie ? » Il semble étonné, mais aussi curieux, et certainement amusé.

« Exactement. » Elle retire son pantalon et l’une des jambes atterrit sur le micro de son vox, causant un bruit sourd sur la ligne.

« Ryder, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je me déshabille. Je me dois de prendre une douche avant que mon kidnappeur arrive. »

Il avale sèchement sa salive. « Ryder… tu sais très bien comment faire passer un message. Je serai là à 23h. Ne me fais pas attendre. »

Elle rit en mettant fin à la conversation. « Jamais je ne ferai ça, Reyes. »

 

Elle prend ensuite une longue douche et met des vêtements propres. Puis elle se rend dans la soute, où elle trouve Gil seul, en train de travailler sur le moteur du Nomade. Il l’accueille avec un sourire.

« Salut, Ryder. Où est-ce que tu courais comme ça tout à l’heure ? »

« Oh, j’avais juste un coup de fil à passer. Écoute, Gil, j’ai besoin d’une faveur… s’il te plait, couvre-moi pour cette nuit. Je n’ai pas envie d’être dérangée, et tu dois juste laisser croire à tout le monde que je suis simplement en train de me reposer dans ma chambre. »

Il lève un sourcil suspicieux. « Mais je suppose que tu ne seras pas simplement en train de te reposer dans ta chambre… où vas-tu ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais tout ira bien, ne t’inquiète pas. J’ai juste besoin d’une nuit de tranquillité. »

Il soupire avec connivence. « Très bien. Dis-lui bonjour de ma part. »

« Je ne vais pas te faire une promesse que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir. » Elle lui lance un clin d’œil, et le remercie en l’embrassant sur la joue.

En retournant vers sa chambre, elle croise Vétra qui sort de la cuisine. Elle tente de rester désinvolte en lui demandant innocemment qui est en charge de surveiller les docks cette nuit. La turienne est quelque peu intriguée par sa question, mais elle lui répond tout de même. Ryder s’enferme alors dans ses quartiers et appelle celui qui détient sans le savoir la clé de son escapade. Elle le convainc facilement de laisser se poser une navette juste pour quelques minutes, et l’homme accepte même de ne pas l’enregistrer dans le journal du Nexus, en échange d’une bouteille de whisky. Un prix plus que raisonnable, au vu de la faveur qu’il lui accorde.

 

_À : Reyes Vidal_

_De : Sara Ryder_

_Tu me dois une bouteille de whisky, mais tu peux atterrir._

_Envoie ce code en arrivant à la station. Ils te laisseront passer._

_Tu seras là à l’heure ?_

_> Fichier attaché<_

_À : Sara Ryder_

_De : Reyes Vidal_

_Après cette nuit, c’est toi qui m’en devras une, pionnière…_

_Je suis déjà en route._

 

Elle a encore plus de deux heures d’attente devant elle, cependant. Elle décide de s’éclipser du Tempête dès maintenant, tant que les membres de son équipage sont pour la plupart occupés avec leur travail. Par la suite, ce sera peut-être plus difficile de s’en aller sans être vue.

Elle passe le temps au labo de recherche, à discuter avec le docteur Aridana des récentes découvertes que son équipe a pu rassembler lors leurs voyages aux confins de toute la galaxie. Puis elle fait semblant d’avoir des recherches à effectuer sur le terminal R&D. Lorsque vient enfin l’heure de rejoindre les docks pour attendre Reyes, elle est désormais seule dans le laboratoire et peut quitter tranquillement la pièce.

Elle est tellement impatiente qu’elle ne remarque même pas l’ombre qui la suit discrètement au travers de la baie d’amarrage, jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’arrête près de la rambarde et qu’une voix familière lui murmure soudain à l’oreille : « Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques, Ryder ? »

« Vétra ! Tu m’as fait peur ! »

« C’est bien pour ça que je sais que tu manigances quelque chose. Pourquoi tu m’as demandé qui était chargé de surveiller les docks cette nuit ? »

« Vétra… je prends juste une nuit de congé. Je serai de retour dès demain matin, tu ne remarqueras même pas mon absence. »

« Donc… il y a vraiment quelque chose entre vous, n’est-ce pas ? Avec ce Reyes Vidal, je veux dire. C’est un jeu dangereux auquel tu joues, Ryder. »

« J’ai juste besoin d’un peu de temps pour moi, ok ? Surement pas d’une discussion du genre mère-fille sur les bonnes et les mauvaises relations. »

Elle entend un moteur approcher dans la nuit. « Le voilà qui arrive. Laisse-moi partir Vétra. Et ne dis rien aux autres. S’il te plait. »

La turienne fait cliquer sa mâchoire, désapprouvant très clairement la décision de la pionnière. Mais elle finit par acquiescer, et s’en va sans ajouter un mot.

 

Quand la porte coulissante de la navette s’ouvre devant elle, elle saute à l’intérieur sans hésiter une seconde. Reyes est appuyé en arrière contre le dossier de son siège, et il l’accueille avec son plus beau sourire.

« Alors, où est-ce qu’on va ? »

« N’importe où, pourvu qu’on soit suffisamment loin du Nexus. SAM surveillera les commandes pendant la nuit, ne t’inquiète pas. »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, pionnière. Tu devrais peut-être t’asseoir, par contre. »

Mais elle secoue la tête et vient se placer derrière lui, en l’entourant de ses bras pour se sécuriser.

« J’aime autant regarder les étoiles depuis ici. »

Elle sent la navette s’élever lentement dans les airs, et ils flottent bientôt dans l’espace, noir et silencieux.

« Alors… » Elle jette un œil autour d’elle, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle commence à se déshabiller. Mais cette fois-ci, Reyes la regarde attentivement et elle le laisse profiter du spectacle. « … Est-ce qu’il y a un lit ici, ou bien est-ce tu as prévu de faire l’amour comme des bêtes sur ton siège ? »

Il lui lance un petit sourire en coin. « On a tout le temps nécessaire pour les deux, Ryder… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite arrive bientôt... :D


	3. Le gout de la victoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma version de High Noon ("Règlement de comptes")
> 
> Ryder n'est _pas_ naïve...

Elle entre seule dans sa petite chambre privée du Tartarus, sans frapper. Il remarque tout de suite qu’elle est particulièrement agitée, et il ne voit sur son visage aucune trace du sourire heureux qu’elle lui réserve d’habitude. Son armure est couverte de poussière et de traces de sang, et c’est généralement mauvais signe. Les rapports qu’il a reçu sur ses activités du jour ne mentionnaient pourtant aucune trace de combat…

Il la salue avec son plus beau sourire : « Salut Ryder ! Je me demandais si tu prendrais le temps de venir me voir. »

Il fait exprès de rester désinvolte, espérant chasser le souci qu’il lit sur son visage. Mais elle ne mord pas à l’hameçon et ses yeux restent sombres et fixés sur le mur quand elle finit par lui répondre au bout de quelques secondes, toujours debout face à lui.

« J’ai remis le caveau en état de marche ce matin. SAM a confirmé que le niveau de toxicité de l’eau sur toute la planète est déjà en train de baisser et qu’il devrait rapidement atteindre le seuil de potabilité. »

« Mais c’est une excellente nouvelle ! On devrait célébrer ça, Ryder. Pourquoi cette petite mine ? »

« Oui, c’est une très bonne nouvelle. Tous les habitants de Kadara vont bientôt avoir accès à de l’eau potable gratuitement. »

Elle penche la tête de côté en faisant une pause, comme si elle était interrompue par quelque chose qu’elle seule peut entendre. Il l’a déjà vue faire ce geste, et il comprend que SAM est en train de lui parler sur leur canal privé. Mais elle reprend comme si de rien n’était : « Enfin, du moins c’est ce que j’espérais. Les Insurgés font déjà des vagues. Sloane réclame la mainmise sur l’approvisionnement. Elle veut gérer ça toute seule. Ça pue à plein nez. »

Pour Reyes, c’est évidemment une double bonne nouvelle, mais il se cache bien de le laisser transparaitre.

« Et les traces de sang ? » Il désigne son armure et elle suit son geste des yeux. « Tu t’es défoulée sur quelques pauvres exilés innocents ? »

« Oh, ça ? Ce n’est rien. » Elle gomme ses paroles d’un geste de la main, comme pour clore le sujet. Quelque chose d’autre la tracasse, c’est évident. Elle se laisse tomber sur la banquette à côté de lui, mais ses lèvres pincées restent muettes.

 

« Tu n’en as jamais marre que les gens cherchent toujours à t’utiliser comme ça ? », lui demande-t-il au bout d’un moment qui lui parait être une éternité, sans trop savoir pourquoi il a dit ça. _N’importe quoi pour briser ce silence nerveux_ , songe-t-il.

« Tout le monde m’utilise, Reyes… l’Initiative, Tann, Sloane, … » Elle hésite, puis ajoute brutalement : « Toi aussi, tu m’utilises. Je ne suis pas naïve au point de l’ignorer. » Elle soupire en évitant de le regarder en face. « Je ne suis _pas_ naïve. Mais j’estime que si c’est le prix à payer pour faire ce qui est juste… et bien alors peut-être que ça en vaut la peine. »

Cette confession le prend au dépourvu. Il ne s’attendait pas à autant de franchise.

Et puis il sent soudain une démangeaison au fond de sa poitrine en repensant à ses paroles. «  _Toi aussi tu m’utilises._  » Comme une froide menace qu’il n’identifie pas encore mais qu’il sent fondre sur lui à toute vitesse. Il tente d’éloigner cette pensée.

« Et qu’est-ce qui est juste ? », lui demande-t-il.

« Parfois, c’est de sauver la vie de milliers de gens… et parfois, il s’agit juste de choisir le moindre mal. De se persuader que la fin justifie les moyens. Ce genre de conneries. »

Un autre silence s’installe, alors qu’une fois de plus il ne sait pas quoi répondre. La menace grandit et s’installe dans sa poitrine, et son cœur s’agite inconfortablement. Il voit Ryder lutter avec elle-même, toute une série d’émotions contradictoires passant sur son visage.

 

Elle rompt soudain le silence, se tournant vers lui avec un regard accusateur :

« Si tu crois que ça m’a fait plaisir d’enquêter sur toi, Reyes… tu te trompes. J’avais l’impression de faire un truc dégueulasse dans ton dos, tout en sachant pertinemment que de ton côté tu me cachais un truc absolument énorme. »

_Alors c’est de cela qu’il s’agit_ , pense-t-il, résigné. « Et qu’est-ce que tu as découvert ? » La tension de sa voix est perceptible, malgré ses efforts.

Elle ricane tristement.

« Rien d’intéressant dans les fichiers du Nexus en tout cas… toutes les données personnelles ont été détruites lors de la révolte. Par un malencontreux hasard. »

Il sait qu’il devrait être soulagé à cette nouvelle, mais le ton de sa voix ne lui laisse plus aucun doute sur ce qui va suivre.

« Mais je ne cherchais pas à savoir qui tu étais _avant_ , Reyes », elle confesse dans un souffle. « Je voulais savoir qui tu es _maintenant_. » Elle chuchote presque.

Il ferme les yeux. Son expression est totalement impassible – il attend. Et la sentence tombe, rapide :

« Et à force de te chercher, j’ai fini par trouver le Charlatan. »

 

Le silence s’étend entre eux, épais, tendu. Quand il rouvre les yeux, il aperçoit son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il n’y a aucune question dans son regard, aucune demande, juste une conviction virulente qu’elle le défie de nier.

« Je n’avais pas prévu tout ça, Ryder », dit-il en faisant un geste pour prendre son visage dans ses mains, mais elle s’éloigne de lui avant qu’il puisse la toucher. « Je n’avais pas prévu de te rencontrer et de– »

Elle l’interrompt avant qu’il puisse exprimer les mots qui lui brulent les lèvres. Son ton est froid et mesuré : « Dis-moi ce qui était prévu alors. Ton plan pour détruire Sloane. »

Ses mots résonnent presque comme un ordre. Il réalise qu’elle ne le laissera pas s’excuser, pas tout de suite. Elle a d’abord besoin de comprendre, et il lui doit bien ça.

Il se redresse sur son siège et inspire douloureusement. Puis il se met à parler.

« Le plan est très simple. » Il prend un ton détaché, et il sent le masque du Charlatan prendre le dessus au fur et à mesure qu’il parle. « Tout est pratiquement en place. Les membres du Collectif sont plus nombreux que les supporters de Sloane, et elle continue à perdre un peu plus de sa crédibilité à chaque fois que tu te poses sur Kadara et que tu accomplis ce qu’elle est incapable de faire. J’ai le soutien des angaras grâce à Keema, et de la Résistance. Et j’ai aussi accès à des informations sur certaines personnes haut placées dans l’organisation de Sloane, qui me permettront bientôt de l’attirer en-dehors de la ville. »

« Et puis ? »

« Et puis… Sloane ne sera plus que de l’histoire ancienne. » Il hésite avant de continuer. « Kadara pourra prospérer, grâce au commerce et à l’avant-poste que tu rêves de construire. Si tu le veux toujours. »

Bizarrement, il répugne à lui en dire plus. Même s’il avait bien l’intention de lui expliquer toute la vérité tôt ou tard, il n’y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Il avait prévu de tout lui dire après les faits, et il est un peu déconcerté. Il préfère rester vague en ce qui concerne la partie finale de son plan, toutefois. La pionnière ne doit pas être mêlée à ça.

Elle n’insiste pas pour en savoir plus, mais elle secoue légèrement la tête, l’expression teintée de regrets. À nouveau un silence lourd s’installe entre eux.

 

« Ryder… »

« Mmh ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu l’as découvert ? »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Ta seule erreur a été de me laisser devenir aussi proche de toi, Reyes… Tu sais bien trop de choses pour n’être qu’un simple trafiquant. Pour quelqu’un qui revendique son indépendance, tu possèdes beaucoup d’informations sur le Collectif, et tu n’as jamais caché que tu détestais Sloane plus que tout. Ensuite, j’ai commencé à réaliser que tu m’utilisais pour l’affaiblir un peu plus à chaque fois. Ça m’a fait réfléchir… alors ce matin, après le caveau, on est allé faire un tour dans les Draullir. Le Charlatan a ordonné qu’on ne me fasse aucun mal, à moi ou mon équipe… J’apprécie Reyes, vraiment, mais je ne suis pas idiote. Tu es la seule personne sur tout Kadara qui pourrait bien vouloir me protéger. »

Elle soupire à nouveau. « Mais la vérité, c’est que j’avais encore besoin d’une confirmation. Avant d’entrer ici, j’ai demandé à SAM de pirater ton terminal. Pas juste les quelques e-mails de façade. Tout le réseau. »

Il la regarde, incrédule. « Tu as fait quoi ? » Il semble vraiment choqué, mais curieusement plus amusé que fâché. « … Comment ? »

« Ne sois pas si étonné… ça n’a pas pris plus de cinq secondes. N’est-ce pas, SAM ? »

La voix métallique résonne au travers du micro de son armure : «  _Effectivement, pionnière. Le système de M. Vidal était assez perfectionné cependant, je dois le reconnaitre. Il m’a tout de même fallu 4,867 secondes avant de parvenir à le contourner._  »

Ryder s’esclaffe. « Tu vois ? Deux fois plus de temps que pour un terminal reliquat. C’est pas si mal. »

Il grommelle : « Je vais quand même devoir en toucher deux mots à l’imbécile qui m’a vendu ce système hors de prix… »

Le rire sur le visage de Ryder s’éteint tout aussi vite qu’il est apparu.

« Je ne vais pas m’excuser d’avoir fait ça, Reyes. »

Il secoue la tête. « Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu t’excuses. »

Il sait qu’il devrait être furieux, mais il n’y arrive pas. Il s’est beaucoup trop rapproché d’elle, et elle n’est pas stupide, il aurait dû savoir qu’elle le percerait à jour. Il aurait dû écouter Keema, qui le presse depuis des semaines de dire la vérité à Ryder. Merde, il a des sentiments pour elle, il le sait depuis un petit temps déjà mais il a été trop bête pour adapter sa stratégie… Il n’aurait pas dû se comporter comme un idiot amoureux et idéaliste, il aurait dû prendre les devants. Mais c’est trop tard maintenant, et il doit rester concentré s’il veut arriver à recoller les morceaux.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire... » Il hésite avant de prononcer les derniers mots : « … de nous ? » Sa voix est un peu trop plaintive à son goût, mais il a besoin de savoir ce qu’elle pense, si elle serait capable de l’accepter.

« Il vaut mieux garder ça à un niveau strictement professionnel pour le moment. »

Il acquiesce. « D’accord. »

« En ce qui concerne mon équipe, et donc l’Initiative, nous ne ferons rien pour empêcher la prise de pouvoir du Collectif. Contacte-moi quand c’est fait. Et on verra à ce moment-là si tu arrives finalement à tenir au moins une de tes promesses. »

Elle se lève et s’en va sans un regard en arrière.

Il ne sait pas trop s’il est frustré, ou soulagé. Ni s’il pourra à nouveau la serrer dans ses bras un jour. Mais il n’a pas de temps à perdre, il a un piège à mettre en place. Et il sent que le moment est venu ; demain soir, tout sera fini.

\-------------------------

_« Reyes, tu m’entends ? On a un problème. »_ Sa voix est tendue, même au travers de l’intercom.

« Ryder, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? On n’était pas supposé entrer en contact avant– »

_« Je sors du bureau de Sloane. Elle veut que je l’accompagne au rendez-vous. »_

« Quoi ? C’est hors de question ! Tu ne dois pas t’en mêler ! »

_« Je n’ai pas eu le choix. Si je refusais, elle risquait de tout annuler. »_

Il frappe du poing contre le mur de la caverne. « Merde ! »

_« Ne change rien au plan. Tout ira bien. On se voit là-bas. »_

Et elle coupe la communication.

 

Il inspire profondément pour essayer de se détendre. Décidément, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu depuis que Ryder est entrée dans sa vie. Mais il a toujours l’avantage. Il doit garder l’avantage à tout prix, sinon tout est perdu. Il est subitement très content d’avoir la pionnière de son côté. Il frissonne en imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer si, ne connaissant pas sa réelle identité, Ryder s’était effectivement pointée au rendez-vous avec Sloane. Comment aurait-elle réagi ? Il est heureux de ne pas avoir à le découvrir. Il sait qu’elle est toujours prompte à dégainer, et qu’elle est tout à fait capable de tirer sur _lui_.

Il repousse ces pensées et se met rapidement en action. Il met son équipe au parfum et briefe sévèrement son sniper : si jamais il tire sur la pionnière au lieu de Sloane, il lui promet de s’occuper personnellement de son cas et de faire durer le plaisir. Il sent un sourire carnassier arriver sur ses lèvres au moment où il profère ces menaces. Il se sent à nouveau serein, plus déterminé que jamais. Ryder sera bientôt à ses côtés.

_Tout ira bien_. Le Charlatan est prêt et il attend. Que le spectacle commence.

\-------------------------

Ses yeux ont du mal à s’adapter à l’obscurité de la caverne. Sloane, à deux pas devant elle, s’impatiente déjà : « Où est ce connard ? »

Ryder fait discrètement signe à ses deux compagnons, Drack et Vétra, de rester à l’entrée. Elle continue d’avancer, poussant la chef des Insurgés plus en avant dans le noir. Sa vision s’améliorant rapidement grâce aux capacités de SAM, elle distingue de la lumière devant elles, mais aucun bruit ne vient pour l’instant perturber le silence des lieux. Elle n’entend que le son de leurs pas sur le sol rocailleux, et celui de sa propre respiration qui se répercute dans le micro de son comm.

Elle refuse de se laisser gagner par la nervosité, et elle se relaxe en serrant dans ses mains le poids rassurant de son pistolet d’assaut. Malgré ses bravades, Sloane doit être dans le même état d’esprit qu’elle, car quand elle voit le geste de la pionnière, elle acquiesce rapidement et empoigne sa propre arme. En d’autres circonstances, Ryder rirait de voir à quel point l’exilée se méprend encore une fois à son sujet. Mais elle est beaucoup trop tendue et elle se contente d’indiquer la direction d’un signe de tête sans un mot. Elle regrette subitement que Reyes ne lui ait pas expliqué son plan en détail ; elle n’a aucune idée d’à quoi s’attendre.

Elles s’arrêtent en atteignant une large cavité éclairée grâce à un puit de lumière au plafond. Sloane jette un œil suspicieux aux alentours, puis avance bravement jusqu’au centre de la pièce.

« Je suis là Charlatan ! Montre-toi. »

Un bruit de pas dans l’obscurité. Et soudain il sort de l’ombre, les yeux noirs, la bouche tordue dans un rictus féroce.

« Finalement… voici donc la reine de Kadara en personne, seule et sans défense… »

« … Vidal ? Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Sa surprise se transforme rapidement en perplexité, alors qu’elle analyse la situation et qu’elle comprend – mais trop tard.

Elle se tourne vers Ryder, et la pionnière voit dans son regard l’incrédulité d’avoir été ainsi bernée. Elle hausse les épaules. Elle ne ressent même pas le besoin de se justifier.

« Tu m’as conduite dans un piège, pionnière ! » Sloane crache dans sa direction. « Traitresse ! »

Ryder garde un visage aussi neutre que possible, et Sloane fait demi-tour pour faire face au Charlatan.

« Quant à toi, ordure… on va régler ça ici et maintenant. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Kaetus. »

La rage éclate brusquement dans les yeux de Sloane, qui fait un pas vers Reyes en levant son arme. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Ryder a l’impression que l’air se fige autour d’elle. Elle est incapable de penser distinctement et se rend compte trop tard qu’elle sent en fait ses pouvoirs biotiques se mettre en route. Ses doigts se contractent en se préparant à envoyer une onde de choc, et l’électricité se met à crépiter autour des gantelets de son armure. Mais soudain, elle entend un coup de feu éclater, déchirant l’atmosphère, et le temps s’arrête.

Elle n’a pas vu d’où venait le coup de feu. Elle se fige, la respiration coupée. Les secondes s’étirent interminablement. La seule pensée cohérente qui lui traverse l’esprit est pour Reyes _. Est-ce qu’il a été touché ?_ Mais elle est incapable de bouger, de respirer, de penser à autre chose. Jusqu’à ce que finalement, l’arme de Sloane lui échappe des mains, et que son corps s’effondre au sol dans un dernier râle.

Le Charlatan a les yeux fixés sur le cadavre devant lui. « Bang », murmure-t-il en mimant un révolver avec sa main droite. Ryder expire bruyamment l’air qui était resté bloqué dans sa poitrine, reprenant seulement son souffle après l’avoir retenu pendant tout ce temps sans s’en rendre compte. Il pose son regard sur elle en l’entendant, comme s’il se rappelait seulement de son existence. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi sombres, terriblement lointains. Il regarde ensuite les mains de la pionnière, qui crépitent toujours d’énergie bleue tout en serrant son pistolet.

« Tu peux ranger ça maintenant, Ryder. » Sa voix est plus douce que ce à quoi elle s’attendait, et cela suffit à la détendre en un instant.

Il tapote son omnitool : « À toutes les unités du Collectif : Port-Kadara est à nous ce soir. »

Ryder entend ses hommes se féliciter. Reyes passe devant elle, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

 

Dès qu’ils sont suffisamment éloignés, elle lui demande le plus nonchalamment possible : « Alors, quelle est la suite du plan ? »

Il lui tourne toujours le dos, mais il s’arrête brusquement d’avancer.

« La prise du port devrait être rapide et sans effusion de sang. Je veux la paix, Ryder. Je n’ai pas menti là-dessus. » Il laisse échapper un petit rire crispé. « Je n’ai jamais menti sur rien, en fait. »

« Juste laissé assez de zones blanches pour tirer ton épingle du jeu… » Elle ne peut s’empêcher d’être un peu amère, et elle s’en veut. « Tu comptes vraiment m’aider à installer un avant-poste ? À collaborer avec l’Initiative ? À distribuer de l’eau potable à tous les habitants de Kadara, sans les extorquer ? »

« Au risque de paraître un peu cliché… Oui, c’est promis. Je le veux tout autant que toi. »

Elle hésite avant de faire un pas vers lui. « Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’as rien dit plus tôt ? »

Elle voit ses épaules s’abaisser quand il se tourne enfin vers elle. Elle lit sur son visage un mélange de culpabilité, de doutes et de peur, comme elle n’en a jamais vu auparavant. Il parait tout à coup fragile et vulnérable, prêt à abandonner le combat pour faire franchir des mots à ses lèvres soudées.

« Sara… »

Elle frissonne en entendant son prénom rouler dans sa bouche. Ça fait plus de 600 ans que personne ne l’a appelée comme ça. Pour tout le monde dans Héleus, elle est simplement Ryder, la pionnière. Et elle se sent soudain tirée en arrière par la force du souvenir qui s’empare d’elle en un instant. _Sa mère sur son lit de mort, tendant la main vers elle pour un dernier au revoir. Sa mère l’embrassant une dernière fois, lui disant de vivre, lui disant de profiter de chaque moment avant qu’il ne s’évapore. Lui disant de tomber amoureuse au moins une fois dans sa vie..._

Il répète son nom, plus fort cette fois-ci : « Sara… j’aimais la façon dont tu me regardais. Je ne veux pas que cela change. Je veux… continuer à tomber amoureux de toi pour le reste de ma vie. » Sa voix ne tremble pas quand il laisse finalement sortir les mots.

Elle est incapable de réfréner le sourire qui se dessine alors sur son visage, et Reyes comprend instantanément car il franchit en deux enjambées la distance qui les sépare encore, et la prend dans ses bras avec ardeur.

« Tu n’es pas fâchée ? » Il a du mal à y croire.

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais je comprends, Reyes. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste. J’aurais sans doute fait exactement la même chose, pour être honnête. » Elle lui sourit à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé, Sara. Pour tout. De t’avoir utilisée, et de t’avoir mêlé à ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui. Je t’assure que _ça_ n’a jamais fait partie de mon plan… »

« Au moins cette fois-ci je savais à quoi m’attendre. Plus ou moins. » Elle jette ses bras autour de son cou. « Je peux gérer ça. J’espère juste que tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit. Tu peux me dire si ce n’est pas le cas, tu sais. Je ne t’en voudrais pas. »

« Je pense chacun des mots que je t’ai dits. Je suis toujours sincère… à ma façon. » Il pose un regard grave sur elle, et il espère vraiment qu’elle peut le voir – il dit la vérité.

« Je te crois. » Elle presse son corps contre le sien. « Et maintenant, embrasse-moi avant que j’oublie à quel point tu es doué avec cette bouche, et que je change d’avis… »

Il accède avec plaisir à sa demande.  _C’est donc ça que goute la victoire_ , songe-t-il avant de se noyer complètement dans la peau de Sara, dans sa bouche et dans son souffle, dans son odeur, et tout ce qu’il aime plus que tout au monde.


	4. Une bonne raison de se battre

« Ryder ! Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques là-dedans ? Ça fait plus de 20 minutes que j’attends pour prendre une douche ! »

Les cris que pousse Lexi attirent l’attention de Peebee, qui passe la tête par la porte de la cuisine pour voir ce qui peut bien se passer dans le couloir à une heure aussi matinale.

« Lexi, c’est quoi ton problème ? Tu vas réveiller tout le vaisseau si tu ne la fermes pas tout de suite. »

« Ryder est enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis presque une demi-heure. Et elle ne me répond pas ! » La doctoresse recommence à cogner sur la porte. « Pionnière ! »

Peebee se rapproche d’elle avec sa vivacité habituelle. « Lexi, attends ! Je… je crois qu’elle n’est pas seule. »

« Comment ça ? »

Elles sont interrompues par un son étouffé en provenance de la salle de bain.

« Juste une seconde ! », répond une voix masculine, suivie par des rires assourdis qui ne peuvent provenir que de Ryder.

La doctoresse asari n’en croit pas ses oreilles. « Mais qui… »

Avant qu’elle puisse poser sa question, la porte s’ouvre finalement, laissant échapper un nuage de vapeur. Sa bouche s’ouvre grand quand Reyes apparait devant elle, entièrement nu si ce n’est pour la serviette nonchalamment jetée autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux sont encore mouillés, et il s’étire paresseusement en passant devant elles.

« Docteur T’Perro, Peebee… Bonjour. » Il se racle la gorge. « Désolé. »

Mais ses yeux et son sourire démentent l’apparente gêne contenue dans ses excuses, et il regarde Lexi avec amusement. Elle a les yeux rivés sur son torse nu, incapable de cacher sa stupeur, et le sang lui monte au visage.

Sara sort de la salle de bain juste derrière lui, une serviette enroulée autour d’elle. « Désolée, Lexi. Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte qu’on prenait autant de temps. » Elle affiche également un grand sourire, et adresse un clin d’œil coquin à ses amies.

Mais Lexi n’arrive toujours pas à articuler un seul mot. « Oh– … ok… »

Peebee éclate de rire en voyant la tête de l’asari, d’habitude si professionnelle. « Bien joué, Ryder ! », elle lui crie juste avant que les portes de la chambre de la pionnière se referment derrière eux.

 

Une fois à l’intérieur, Ryder et Reyes éclatent de rire ensemble. Il est le premier à reprendre son souffle : « Ça s’est bien passé. »

« Ouais, bien sûr… je sens que je vais entendre parler de cette histoire pendant longtemps. Tu as fait une forte impression à notre chère doctoresse, on dirait. »

« J’ai toujours été doué pour les premiers contacts. Tu me connais. »

Elle ne répond même pas et à la place, elle laisse glisser sa serviette au sol. Reyes lève les sourcils, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Vraiment, Sara ? Encore ? »

« Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités, beau gosse, et habille-toi. Il y a une chose que j’aimerais bien te montrer avant de quitter Elaaden. Et je meurs de faim, donc tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu veux qu’il te reste quelque chose à manger. »

« Tu pars bientôt ? Je pensais que tu m’avais demandé de te rejoindre ici pour qu’on passe du temps ensemble. »

« Je t’expliquerai quand on sera en route. Le petit-déj’ d’abord. »

Ils s’habillent en silence, gloussant encore au souvenir de leur rencontre imprévue avec Lexi. Quand ils sont à nouveau décents, Sara l’embrasse doucement et lui demande : « Tu es prêt à affronter les vautours ? »

« Tu crois qu’ils nous attendent ? »

« Bien sûr qu’ils nous attendent. Je les connais mon équipe, et je parie ta meilleure bouteille qu’ils sont juste derrière cette porte, prêts à nous charrier. Tu devrais te préparer. »

 

Effectivement, quand elle ouvre la porte, six paires d’yeux se tournent vers eux, un sourire étalé sur chaque visage. Lexi semble avoir repris un peu ses esprits, mais elle évite toujours de regarder Reyes et s’enfuit sans dire un mot dans le couloir, vers l’infirmerie.

Gil, qui arrive à ce moment dans l’autre sens, la regarde faire avec curiosité. Puis son regard se pose sur Reyes, et il demande : « Qu’est-ce qui se passe, ici ? »

Jaal, Suvi et Vétra regardent subitement ailleurs, comme si tout cela ne les concernait pas, et suivent Lexi. Liam fronce les sourcils, mais Drack grogne simplement : « Vous n’avez vraiment rien d’autre à faire, bande de gamins ? » avant de se diriger vers l’échelle.

Finalement, c’est Peebee qui lui répond : « Oh, Gil, tu aurais dû arriver 5 minutes plus tôt. Lexi a surpris Ryder et Reyes qui sortaient de la douche à moitié à poil, et elle a complètement buggé. Je n’avais jamais vu une asari rougir avant. C’était hi-la-rant ! »

« Quoi, j’ai raté ça ? Mince, j’aurais trop voulu voir ça ! »

« Tu t’en remettras, Gil. Et les autres aussi, d’ailleurs. » Sara leur sourit en poussant Reyes vers la cuisine. « Et maintenant, nous aimerions prendre notre petit-déjeuner, merci. »

Mais Gil et Peebee les suivent à l’intérieur.

« Tu dois admettre, Ryder, que c’était un sacré spectacle. » La biotique n’est pas prête à abandonner aussi facilement. « Tu devrais venir à bord plus souvent, Reyes. Je pourrais facilement m’habituer à voir ce genre de vue tous les matins. »

« Elle est toujours aussi directe ? », demande Reyes à Sara. « Ou bien c’est juste pour moi ? »

« Ne t’inquiète pas, elle est toujours comme ça. Mais je suis d’accord avec elle – tu es la chose la plus divertissante à bord de ce vaisseau, Reyes… Il va falloir t’y habituer. »

Ils entendent Liam grogner de dégout dans leur dos, et il s’en va quand Peebee lève les yeux au ciel. Sara sert deux tasses de café et en tend une à Reyes, lui faisant signe de s’installer sur la banquette.

« Pour parler d’autre chose… » Elle commence à cuisiner des œufs brouillés. « … J’ai besoin du Nomade ce matin, Gil. J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Pas du tout. Il est tout à toi, Ryder. »

« Parfait. Comment tu aimes tes œufs, Reyes ? »

« Comme toi. »

« Alors c’est prêt. Tiens. Mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas vraiment bonne cuisinière. »

Ils commencent à manger et pendant un temps, plus personne ne parle.

 

« Dis-moi, Reyes… je ne savais pas que tu étais sur Elaaden », finit par demander Gil au bout d’un moment.

« Je suis arrivé hier soir. Pour… un voyage d’affaires. » Il ne sait pas exactement ce que Sara a dit à son équipe, il reste donc expressément vague.

« Et qu’est-ce que tu penses de notre beauté ? »

Reyes fronce les sourcils, se demandant de quoi parle l’ingénieur.

« Il parle du Tempête », Sara traduit gentiment pour lui. « Ce vaisseau est comme un bébé pour lui. »

« Oh. Le vaisseau est superbe. Je me demande quel effet ça fait de le piloter. »

« Ne rêve pas, mec. Kallo ne te laissera même jamais toucher le siège du pilote. »

« Je m’en doutais bien. Mais toi tu pourrais m’y autoriser, Sara ? »

Elle secoue la tête catégoriquement, tout en lui souriant. « Comme Gil vient de le dire – ne rêve pas, Reyes. Ça n’arrivera jamais. »

Il continue à manger le contenu de son assiette, qui n’est pas si mauvais en fait. Mais tout à coup, il réalise que les amis de la pionnière le regardent tous deux avec surprise.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? »

Peebee regarde Gil, puis Ryder, et repose enfin ses yeux sur lui, gênée. « Tu… l’appelles Sara ? Elle n’a jamais voulu qu’aucun de nous l’appelle comme ça… »

C’est à son tour d’être surpris. « Eh bien, je dois être son préféré, alors. » Il est agréablement troublé par cette information, mais essaie de ne pas trop le montrer afin de ne pas l’embarrasser.

Sara les interrompt : « Aller, ça suffit pour aujourd’hui niveau ragots. Reyes et moi, on doit y aller. Et rappelez-vous, on part ce soir. »

Elle se lève et Reyes suit son mouvement. Mais elle s’arrête avant de quitter la pièce, et ajoute : « Au fait, Gil… »

« Oui ? »

« La prochaine fois qu’on a un peu de répit, je veux que tu trouves le moyen d’installer une douche dans ma chambre. Je m’en fous de ce que ça coute. Juste, fais-le. »

\--------------------------------------

« Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas me laisser piloter ton vaisseau, et je ne te demanderais même pas pour conduire le Nomade, mais tu pourrais au moins me dire où on va, _Sara_. » Il insiste juste un peu trop sur son prénom, la faisant grimacer.

« Ne me charrie pas – c’est moi qui conduit. Je t’ai dit que j’ai quelque chose à te montrer. Ce ne sera plus une surprise si je te dis tout maintenant, gros malin. »

« Ok. Mais tu as promis de m’expliquer pourquoi tu dois partir dès ce soir. J’insiste. »

« C’est vrai. » Soudainement, elle semble très sérieuse, et il comprend tout à coup qu’elle redoute quelque chose. Cela l’inquiète immédiatement.

« Il y a eu… des progrès en ce qui concerne notre combat contre les kerts. Nous avons découvert il y a peu ce qui pourrait bien être un moyen de mettre fin à la menace dans tout Héléus. On l’appelle Méridiane. On ne sait pas encore exactement ce que c’est, mais je le sens dans mes tripes, Reyes. C’est la clé de notre survie, et de notre succès. »

Elle soupire tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur la route sablonneuse. Puis elle continue : « Si nous avons raison, Méridiane pourrait nous permettre de vaincre l’entièreté de la flotte kert, ainsi que l’archonte, peut-être même définitivement. Et aussi de changer radicalement la terraformation des mondes que nous avons découverts jusqu’ici. C’est capital, Reyes. C’est pour ça que je me bats depuis le premier jour où je me suis réveillée dans cette nouvelle galaxie. Mais, contre toute attente, Tann a refusé que nous partions à la recherche de Méridiane… »

« Ça ne m’étonne pas de lui. Il n’a absolument rien d’un leader. Il n’aurait jamais dû se retrouver en charge de quoi que ce soit, pour commencer. »

« Eh bien, les autres pionniers et moi-même sommes tout à fait d’accord avec ça. Nous avons décidé tous ensembles d’y aller, quoi qu’il en soit. On part ce soir. »

Il réfléchit à ce qu’elle vient de lui révéler. Tout cela semble risqué, pour ne pas dire extrêmement dangereux. Et il sent qu’elle ne lui dit pas tout. Il n’a aucun doute quant à ce qu’ils ont prévu d’accomplir – elle et les autres pionniers sont tout à fait capables – mais sans le soutien de l’Initiative…

Elle semble lire dans son esprit. « Ne t’inquiète pas, on a un plan. Et un bon. Mais c’est du sérieux, cette fois-ci… et j’ai pensé que tu méritais de savoir. C’est pour ça que je t’ai appelé en te demandant de me rejoindre ici. »

La peur s’empare de lui à ce moment, quand il comprend ce qu’elle ne lui dit pas. Il réalise que ça pourrait être un au revoir. Elle essaie de dire qu’elle ne reviendra peut-être pas.

« Je viens avec toi. » Ce n’est pas une question qu’il lui pose, il se contente d’énoncer un fait.

Elle lui sourit tranquillement. « J’espérais bien que tu dirais ça. Mais attends un peu, on est presque arrivés. »

 

Cinq minutes plus tard, il voit un bâtiment sombre se dessiner devant eux. La construction est absolument énorme, et de plus en plus impressionnante au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’en rapprochent. C’est tellement grand qu’il ne peut regarder le sommet sans se brûler les yeux à la lumière aveuglante du soleil.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc ? »

« Une ruine reliquate. Un vaisseau qui s’est crashé ici il y a longtemps. »

Ils sortent du Nomade une fois en sécurité à l’ombre du vaisseau, et elle se met rapidement à marcher plus en avant.

« Vient, l’entrée est par-là. On l’a trouvée il y a plusieurs semaines et on a nettoyé l’intérieur, il n’y a plus aucun risque maintenant. Des pillards s’en étaient emparé et l’utilisaient comme un entrepôt. » Elle s’arrête en atteignant un mur dans lequel apparaissent des composants reliquats. Elle lève une main, et une console s’élève depuis le sol où elle était jusque-là dissimulée. Puis, elle se tourne pour lui faire face.

« Je sais que tu veux bien faire, Reyes, mais tu ne peux pas m’accompagner. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. On part à la recherche de Méridiane. Et quand on l’aura trouvée, c’est là qu’on aura besoin de chaque allié disponible pour venir nous aider à botter le cul à ces enfoirés de kerts. Est-ce que tu viendras ? Est-ce que tu peux attendre mon appel, et venir m’aider au moment où j’aurais besoin de toi ? »

Il n’hésite pas une seule seconde avant de lui répondre : « Je serai là. Quand tu veux. »

Le sourire qu’elle lui lance alors est aussi éblouissant que déchirant.

« Alors… si je dois t’appeler à l’aide, je veux que tes hommes et toi soyez correctement préparés. C’est pour toi. »

Et elle ouvre la porte devant eux, révélant ce qui s’avère être une salle de stockage… remplie de dizaines d’armes, pistolets, snipers et fusils d’assaut, de chaque modèle existant dans la galaxie. Et assez de munitions pour un an de combat acharné contre les kerts. Des armures, également, et des filtres pour casques, des mods de toutes sortes, … en gros tout ce dont il a besoin pour armer au moins une centaine de soldats. Il n’en croit pas ses yeux.

« Apparemment, les pillards étaient sur le point de lancer une attaque de grande envergure sur Néo-Tuchanka. On les a arrêtés juste à temps, mais on n’a jamais pris le temps de cataloguer tout ça, donc rien n’est enregistré dans les archives de l’Initiative. Tout est à toi. »

« Sara… » Il ne sait pas quoi dire.

« Ne me remercie pas. Ça pourrait bien être un cadeau empoisonné. Voilà le code de la porte, en tout cas. Tu peux revenir chercher tout ça quand tu veux. » Elle lui envoie le mot de passe via son omnitool, et soupire quand elle voit que la journée est déjà bien avancée.

« On doit retourner au Tempête, Reyes. Mais tiens, prends ça. Je suis trop fatiguée pour conduire, de toute façon. » Et elle lui jette les clés du Nomade.

« Sara… » Il sourit de toutes ses dents. « Tu me gâtes de trop. »

Elle ricane en montant dans le siège passager. « Pense juste à t’arrêter avant qu’on atteigne le Paradis. Gil me tuera si jamais il te voit conduire. »

\--------------------------------------

Le retour jusqu’au Tempête est silencieux, chacun ayant tellement de chose à dire qu’ils finissent par se taire complètement. Mais il se comprennent, et il n’y de toute façon aucun mot qui pourrait expliquer plus que ce qui a déjà été dit.

Ils changent de place à quelques kilomètres du Paradis. Quand ils se croisent devant le véhicule, Reyes l’attrape par le bras pour la forcer à s’arrêter, et il a l’air grave quand il plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Sara. Elle sait ce qu’il ressent, et elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer doucement un baiser sur les lèvres. Il l’étreint, refusant de la laisser partir. Il a encore besoin de la sentir contre lui, de sentir sa chaleur et son cœur qui bat tout contre le sien. Il se rappelle dans un flash tout ce qu’ils ont déjà vécu ensemble, et tout ce qu’il souhaite alors qu’il l’embrasse à nouveau, c’est de pouvoir continuer à être à elle.

Mais elle rompt le contact presque immédiatement, et saute dans le Nomade sans ajouter un mot.

 

Ils se séparent au pied de la rampe menant à l’intérieur du Tempête.

« À quelle heure tu pars, exactement ? »

« À 19h. »

« Je passerai te dire au revoir avant. »

Elle acquiesce, et se dirige vers l’intérieur.

 

Vite, trop vite, ils sont prêts à partir. Reyes la regarde s’affairer avec son équipe, chargeant les dernières caisses dans le vaisseau. Il comprend soudainement qu’il ne l’embrassera peut-être plus jamais. Il n’arrive pas à supporter cette idée. Il ne se préoccupe plus du tout des gens autour d’eux qui pourraient les voir, et il se précipite sur la passerelle pour saisir Sara par la main et l’entrainer à l’intérieur.

La serrant tout contre lui avec force, il la plaque contre le mur et s’immerge dans ses yeux verts et inquiets. Il murmure : « Tout ce dont tu as besoin, Sara. Je suis sérieux. Demande-moi, et je le ferai, quand tu veux. Tu n’as qu’à demander. Et s’il te plait… reviens en vie. »

Elle n’a rien à répondre à cela, alors elle cède complètement à son étreinte et répond du mieux qu’elle peut à son baiser passionné. Quand il la laisse s’éloigner, ils ressentent tout deux un énorme vide dans leur cœur. Ils savent bien que rien de ce qu’ils pourraient dire ou faire ne pourrait les satisfaire entièrement. Mais ils se confortent en se disant qu’il y aura d’autres moments à partager. _Ce n’est pas la fin_.

 

Il la regarde une dernière fois, et quitte finalement le vaisseau. Il entend la rampe se refermer derrière lui en crissant. Mais il ne se retourne pas pour regarder, pas même quand il entend les moteurs du Tempête se préparer à décoller. Ni quand le vent soulevé par son départ déclenche dans son âme un ouragan de pensées tourmentées.


	5. Laissez-nous profiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juste après la victoire finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La réplique "Laissez-nous en profiter", appliquée à Reyes ;)

Les heures qui ont suivi la victoire ont été noyées dans un chaos indescriptible, qui l’a submergée dans une course effrénée. Tout le monde semblait vouloir la toucher ou lui parler, comme pour s’attribuer une part d’elle. Elle a dû se plier aux embrassades, aux câlins gênants et aux cris réjouis venant de toutes parts. L’esprit embrumé, elle a serré des dizaines de mains, répondu à une centaine de sourires inconnus, et même parlé à Tann via son intercom. Le gout du sang – son sang, à elle – dans sa bouche paraissait presque apaisant, comparé à la souffrance émanant de chacun de ses muscles. Pourtant, elle a continué à sourire, à secouer les mains tendues vers elle, et à répondre aux acclamations émanant de sa radio, du mieux qu’elle pouvait.

Elle a vu Reyes s’éloigner discrètement dès le début des réjouissances, et elle ne désirait rien de plus que de le suivre. Mais d’abord, elle devait s’occuper de son frère. Organiser le transport des blessés, et placer un cordon de sécurité autour de la planète. Parce que c’est son boulot, et ce qu’elle fait le mieux. Et aussi parce qu’elle sentait que si elle s’arrêtait de bouger, ne fût-ce que pour un instant, elle risquait de s’effondrer.

Mais à présent, alors que la nuit tombe finalement sur Méridiane, le chaos disparait en même temps que le soleil. Une brise fraîche secoue toute la planète, lavant le sang répandu au sol et laissant derrière elle une pureté apaisante. Cela fait du bien.

Ils l’ont fait – ils ont gagné. Ils ont vaincu l’archonte tous ensemble, avec Reyes à ses côtés. Elle est tellement fière de lui. Elle sait que c’est un peu idiot de penser à lui de cette façon, mais elle est vraiment fière. Il est tellement plein d’ombres et de surprises, et le fait qu’il ait répondu à son appel, comme il l’avait promis sur Elaaden, lui va droit au cœur. Une partie d’elle a toujours peur qu’il lui mente encore, mais il a tenu sa promesse. Cela aussi fait du bien.

Lentement, le crépuscule recouvre Méridiane. Elle entend l’appel dans sa tête, et elle comprend qu’il est maintenant temps pour une autre sorte de célébration. Elle a demandé qu’on les laisse profiter de ce moment – et ce moment est arrivé. Non seulement cela fait du bien, mais c’est aussi la meilleure chose à faire.

 

_À : Reyes Vidal_

_De : Sara Ryder_

_Rejoins-moi dans 20 minutes dans le hall de l’Hypérion._

\----------------------------

Le hall est rempli d’une foule surexcitée, mais personne ne fait attention à lui alors que Sara entre dans la pièce et que de nouvelles acclamations retentissent pour la saluer. Il remarque qu’elle porte toujours son armure, couverte de sang, et il comprend qu’elle n’a pas encore eu un instant pour souffler depuis sa victoire, il y a de cela plusieurs heures. Elle sourit et salue la foule d’un geste de la main, posant brièvement son regard sur lui. Mais elle ne s’arrête pas, et disparait dans un couloir, où il suppose que se trouvent ses quartiers.

Il attend quelques minutes et après s’être assuré que personne ne le regarde, il la suit discrètement. La porte s’ouvre automatiquement devant lui, et il se détend quand il l’aperçoit à l’intérieur de la pièce, en train de l’attendre. Elle a l’air épuisée, et il est soulagé qu’elle puisse enfin se reposer un peu, encore plus heureux qu’elle choisisse de passer ce moment avec lui. Il n’attend même pas que la porte se referme dans son dos pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Elle sourit. « Crevée. Mais ça va. Et toi ? »

Aucun mot ne pourrait expliquer à quel point il est soulagé. Pendant un instant, quand elle se battait à l’intérieur et qu’ils avaient perdu le contact, il a cru l’avoir définitivement perdue. Mais il ne veut pas qu’elle voie à quel point il s’est inquiété. Alors il hoche simplement la tête, et lui sourit en retour.

« C’est toujours un plaisir de combattre à tes côtés, Sara. C’est un sacré spectacle. »

« On fait une bonne équipe. Je te l’avais dit. » Elle l’embrasse doucement, puis s’écarte pour retirer son armure.  

 

C’est à ce moment qu’il voit le sang, à l’intérieur de son armure. Il se fige subitement. Ça signifie qu’elle a été blessée, saignant de l’intérieur. Mais il ne voit aucune blessure sur son corps. Il l’attrape par la main.

« Sara… tu es blessée. »

Elle secoue la tête. « Je vais bien, Reyes, ne t’inquiète pas. Ce n’est rien qu’une longue douche ne peut guérir. Viens. »

Et elle l’attire vers la salle de bain, tout en enlevant le reste de sa tenue.

Il ne peut refuser l’invitation. Il sait qu’il pourra toujours essayer de la protéger de ses ennemis, mais il ne peut pas la protéger d’elle-même. Cette idée le fait souffrir plus que toute autre chose, mais il sait aussi qu’elle n’acceptera pas d’en parler. Alors, au lieu de dire quelque chose de stupide qui risquerait de gâcher ce moment, il la suit sans rien dire. Il sent la fièvre brûlante qui habite son corps, comme si elle avait trop utilisé ses pouvoirs biotiques et qu’ils la consumaient toujours de l’intérieur. La sensation est à la fois effrayante, et excitante. Mais elle lui sourit, ses yeux rieurs remplis de cette lueur qu’il connait bien, et il se penche vers elle pour l’embrasser.

Elle porte toujours l’odeur de la bataille sur elle, mais cela ne le dérange pas. Elle sent _vrai_ – elle sent la vie. Sa bouche a le gout du sang, du désir, d’une puissance insoupçonnée. Il met tous ses soucis de côtés, et cède à la demande de ses mains, agiles et curieuses sur son corps, qui le déshabillent. Il oublie tout le reste. Elle est le feu, sa vie et sa mort. Ses propres peurs peuvent attendre, en ce moment elle a besoin de lui et il est déterminé à lui donner ce qu’elle attend de lui. À tenir sa promesse jusqu’au bout.

\----------------------------

L’eau chaude, ainsi que le contact de la peau nue de Reyes sur la sienne, font immédiatement s’évaporer la tension qui l’habite depuis qu’elle est réapparue dans la lumière brillante de Méridiane.

C’est exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, et elle laisse enfin ses sensations prendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Elle ne veut plus avoir à réfléchir – elle veut juste ressentir. L’adrénaline du combat parcourt toujours ses veines, et ses doigts sont encore engourdis d’avoir autant utilisé ses pouvoirs biotiques. Reyes masse doucement ses épaules, pressant tout son corps contre son dos. Elle sent déjà son excitation, mais il a l’air de vouloir prendre son temps. Ça lui convient parfaitement.

Il attrape le savon et commence à la frotter avec de lents mouvements circulaires, en insistant sur ses muscles engourdis, son cou, le bas de son dos. C’est si bon qu’elle pourrait presque pleurer de soulagement. Puis il s’agenouille derrière elle, et savonne ses fesses et ses jambes douloureuses avec des caresses délicieusement tendres. Il ne résiste pas et mord légèrement la peau rebondie de ses fesses, la faisant sourire. D’une pression de ses mains, il lui indique de se retourner face à lui et il lève la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il n’a jamais été aussi attendrissant qu’à ce moment, avec ses cheveux tous mouillés et décoiffés, et son regard grave et concentré. Il l’attrape par la taille et dépose des baisers affamés sur ses cuisses, son ventre et ses seins, tout en se remettant debout tout contre elle.  

Ses lèvres pressées contre sa peau relâchent immédiatement la fatigue contenue dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle n’arrive pas à décider s’il s’agit d’un enchantement, ou d’une malédiction. Mais cela lui importe peu. Tout ce qui compte, c’est la façon dont il continue de frictionner avec délectation l’entièreté de son corps, et ses yeux qui sont remplis d’une sorte de révérence qu’elle n’avait jamais vue auparavant. La douceur de ses mains laisse une trainée d’électricité sur sa chair dans leur sillage, et elle sent chacun de ses nerfs se réveiller, tout son être réclamant ses caresses.

Elle penche la tête en arrière, et l’eau qui coule sur son visage efface le peu de tension qui languissait encore dans son corps. Son monde ne se résume bientôt plus qu’aux mains savonneuses sur son corps, à la respiration dans son oreille, et à cette sensation confuse de se fondre avec lui dans une bulle qui n’appartient qu’à eux. Jamais auparavant ils n’avaient partagé un tel niveau d’intimité, et elle découvre une part insoupçonnée de lui, qu’elle aime déjà plus que tout le reste.

Il balaie lentement son cou de ses lèvres, à présent, et elle halète quand il se met à titiller son oreille. Le son le fait sourire, elle peut sentir ses lèvres s’étirer sur sa peau. Elle cherche avidement à joindre sa bouche à la sienne, et grogne de plaisir quand il cède à son impatience et qu’il l’entoure de ses bras pour l’attirer encore plus près de lui.

À bout de souffle, elle est obligée de rompre leur étreinte pour reprendre sa respiration, mais elle se sent curieusement apaisée. Blottie contre lui, elle profite simplement de la sensation de ses lèvres, qui restent pressées sur son front avec tendresse pendant un long moment.  

 

« Tu es propre, maintenant », murmure-t-il dans son oreille, avant de couper l’eau.

« C’était… très agréable. »

« La suite est encore meilleure, tu verras. » Il lui adresse un clin d’œil, et l’entraîne vers le lit.

\----------------------------

« Reyes… Reyes, réveille-toi. » Elle le secoue gentiment. « Réveille-toi, espèce de marmotte. »

Il grommelle, trop profondément endormi pour lui répondre. Ils ont dormi à peine quelques heures.

« Aller, viens. J’ai quelque chose à faire. »

Quand elle voit qu’il refuse de bouger, elle commence à l’embrasser dans le cou, et le chatouille avec son nez. « Réveille-toi, Reyes ! »

« Oh merde… Sara, tu vas me tuer… » Il roule sur le dos, et soupire. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« Je ne veux pas rater mon premier lever de soleil sur Méridiane. »

Il ouvre un œil, et la regarde avec une incrédulité fatiguée. « Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Pas du tout. De toute façon, tu dois partir avant que tout le monde se réveille et que quelqu’un comprenne que tu as passé la nuit ici. Viens ! »

« Ok », marmonne-t-il. Il se lève et commence à s’habiller, les yeux toujours mi-clos. « J’arrive. »

« Je me ferai pardonner. C’est promis. »

Ils sortent en silence de la chambre, et quittent discrètement l’Hypérion sans être vus.

\----------------------------

L’aube a toujours été son moment préféré de la journée. Chaque matin, le monde se renouvèle sous ses yeux et renaît sous la lumière pure du soleil, telle une promesse infinie qu’il y aura toujours quelque chose d’autre à venir, quelque chose d’encore plus captivant et passionnant et spectaculaire. Alors qu’elle regarde son premier lever de soleil depuis Méridiane, elle a enfin l’occasion de réfléchir à tout ce qui vient de se passer. Elle comprend en ce moment qui elle est, ce qu’elle a accompli, et où elle veut aller. Elle est la pionnière – elle n’aurait jamais pu l’imaginer, il n’y a encore pas si longtemps que ça. Et pourtant…

La nuit dernière, elle aurait voulu pouvoir céder à cette petite part égoïste en elle, qui souhaiterait rester avec lui pour toujours. Mais elle sait qu’il y aura toujours plus à voir, à découvrir et à expérimenter. Elle sait qu’elle ne restera probablement pas longtemps sur Méridiane, ni nulle part ailleurs. Il y aura toujours d’autres appels auxquels répondre, d’autres batailles à mener. C’est ce qu’elle est, ce qu’elle fait, et ce qu’elle aime. Reyes mérite d’avoir une place dans sa vie, malgré tout, et elle est heureuse de pouvoir lui offrir au moins cela. Ce qu’ils ont partagé cette nuit est précieux, et ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Ils le méritaient.

Les bras autour d’elle, il regarde le ciel, la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle se retourne pour lui faire face, ses yeux verts emplis de soleil. Quand son regard se pose sur elle, elle sent qu’il s’apprête à parler car elle voit l’inquiétude revenir dans ses yeux. Elle presse gentiment un doigt contre ses lèvres pour le faire taire, et l’embrasse tendrement pour chasser la lueur sombre qu’elle voit passer sur son visage. En se serrant tout contre lui, elle souhaite de tout son cœur que le temps suspende quelque peu sa course, afin qu’elle puisse continuer à profiter de cet instant si parfait avec lui. Elle espère qu’il comprend.

Elle espère qu’il ressent, comme elle, qu’ils sont exactement là où ils sont supposés être. Si on lui posait la question, c’est sans doute ainsi qu’elle définirait le plus simplement le bonheur : cette conviction si particulière, et incontestable, que quoi qu’il arrive, le meilleur est encore à venir.

Parce que, en ce moment précis, elle est _vraiment_ heureuse.


	6. Contrebande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un one-shot assez court… un bonus ;)

« Je me suis aperçue que je ne t’ai pas vraiment remercié pour ce que tu as fait. Pour être venu jusqu’ici, je veux dire, et nous avoir aidé. »

« Tu n’as pas à me remercier pour ça. Je ne l’ai pas fait _que_ pour toi, de toute façon… » Reyes lui adresse un clin d’œil.

« Ah bon ? Alors tu ne mérites peut-être pas ce que j’ai prévu pour toi ? » Elle prend un air faussement exaspéré en mettant une main sur sa hanche, et lui indique d’un signe de tête de regarder devant lui.

Son regard se pose sur les conteneurs métalliques posés par terre. Ils sont tous scellés.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Il est curieux, mais reste prudent.

Elle secoue la tête. « C’est pas tes affaires, et je ne te dirai rien. Sauf que ça implique ta boisson favorite. »

« Hum… tu vas devoir m’en dire un peu plus, quand même. » Il pousse l’une des boîtes du bout de son pied, et le son de bouteilles s’entrechoquant à l’intérieur résonne clairement. Un large sourire apparait sur son visage.

« Sara ! Tu as fait passer de la contrebande en embarquant sur l’Hypérion ? »

« De la contrebande. Ouaip. Exactement. » Son sourire est presque machiavélique. « Avec l’aide de Scott, pour tout te dire. Ça, c’est la moitié de ce que nous avons… importé. On avait planqué tout ça dans une salle de stockage de l’Hypérion avant de quitter la Voie lactée, et je dois déplacer ma part avant qu’ils commencent les réparations du vaisseau. Mais je ne peux pas garder ça à bord du Tempête… donc j’ai besoin de toi. »

« … Vraiment ? Qu’est-ce que ça fait de moi, alors ? »

« Un complice, voilà ce que tu es. Je ne pense à personne de plus qualifié que toi pour ce boulot. »

Reyes éclate de rire. « Et qu’est-ce que je suis supposé faire de tout ça ? »

« Juste garder ça en sécurité pour moi. Ça me donnera une bonne raison de venir sur Kadara plus souvent. Et l’une des caisses est pour toi, au fait… mais je ne te donnerai le code pour l’ouvrir que lorsque tu seras de retour sur Kadara. »

« Tu es diabolique, Sara. Je commence vraiment à croire que je suis un mec bien, comparé à toi. »

« Mais oui, bien sûr… personne ne voudra jamais croire ça. Pas une seule seconde. »

« Comme toujours, tu as raison, pionnière. Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. »

« Tu dois me promettre, Reyes : ce n’est que pour tes yeux… »

Il lève une main, essayant de garder son sérieux : « Je jure solennellement, par la présente, de maintenir tes affaires loin des yeux indiscrets. »

Mais ses yeux rieurs le trahissent, et Sara pouffe joyeusement.

 

Ils chargent ensemble les caisses dans sa navette, avant de se dire au revoir.

« Bon voyage, Reyes. Appelle-moi quand tu es de retour dans ton royaume. »

 

Alors qu’il s’envole de Méridiane, il a vraiment hâte d’arriver chez lui et de jeter un œil à ses affaires. Il a le sentiment qu’il va aimer ce qu’il va y trouver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j’ai fini de couvrir les évènements du jeu, c’était donc le dernier chapitre de cette partie.  
> Mais je travaille déjà sur la suite de leurs aventures…


End file.
